Vertus
Summary Vertus was a long, forgotten animal that was seen as a legend among animals, thought to have existed millions of years ago. As the Animal Kingdom was flourshing, the Emperor made his return, and is planning to destroy the Universe along with his minions. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-B Name: Vertus Origin: Animal Kaiser Gender: Male Age: Millions of years old Classification: God of Destruction, Emperor Of The Galaxy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Immortality (Type 1), Large Size (Type 6 and 7), Size Manipulation (Can grow to sizes larger than the Sun and possibly entire galaxies), Damage Reduction (Via Focus), Reality Warping, Aura, Danmaku (Can cause a meteor shower across all of earth), Absolute Zero /Ice Manipulation (Should scale to lower animals that can cause a meteor rain of absolute zero Ice to destroy earth), Electricity Manipulation (Scaling from lower animals), Regeneration (High; Scaling from every other animal), Perception Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Can cause Lavas to engulf the earth in flames), Transformation (Can transform into his Armageddon form to gain health back and increase his stats), Spatial Manipulation (Can rip a hole in the dimension to summon a giant egg to crush his enemies), Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate the gravatational pull between planets, causing them to allign and crash into each other), Transmutation (Can turn his enemies into poo), Self-Resurrection (Can self-ressurect after death via "revive" miracle effect), BFR (Can send himself and others to the Nova Zone), Probability Manipulation (Via "All Doubling" and "All Big", he can make the probability of his attacks landing 100% and reduce his enemies probability of winning the duel down significantly), Space-Time Manipulation (Can create space-time dimensions which are considered to be extra-dimensional), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his power and defense with attack and defense auras), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts), Can block Intangible attacks, Passive Healing (Is constantly regaining health as he is damaged with burning aura), Life-Force Absorption (With evil aura, he can take an opponents life-force and use it to heal himself), Dimensional Travel (Can travel between dimensions such as the Nova Zone and our universe), Sealing (Can seal his enemies in the Nova Zone), Resistance to Poison, Curse Manipulation (Can block curses with his aura), Heat Manipulation (Is unaffected by heats comparable to the Sun), Mind Manipulation, Transmutation (Can revert back to normal after being turned into poo), and Absolute Zero (Is unaffected by colds up to Absolute Zero) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Galaxy level (His minions individually are capable of destroying galaxies, with Vertus himself being capable of eating them. It has been stated Vertus would destroy the Universe, but the exact time frame is unknown. Controls and can create Nova Zones, each of which are an extra-dimensional space) Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Stellar, possibly Galactic (Can grow to sizes larger than our sun and can eat entire galaxies) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Galactic Durability: At least Multi-Galaxy level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range. Multi-Galactic with abilities Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Extremely high (Has knowledge of every technique in the Animal Kaiser kingdom, and is considered a god among animals. It took the forces of all animals working together to defeat him) Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Tier 3 Category:Size Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Space Users Category:BFR Users Category:Probability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Animal Kaiser